While We Wait
by SaphiraBluFire
Summary: Present Mic's perspective during the USJ Attack Arc. Rated only for alluding to suggestive content as this is AxM story.
1. Motionless

**A/N: Well its certainly been a long time since I've composed but I couldn't deny my writing Muse. Stricken I just jotted this out, I'm not sure where this is going but for now it is just a drabble from Present Mic's POV during the whole USJ Attack. Mic and Shouta have taken over my obsession and I couldn't help but jump on this crazy train...**

 **Please don't hesitate to R &R and as always enjoy!**

 **PS: I am but a servant to the Muses and own nothing...**

* * *

I was in class when I received word of the intrusion. My students were silently taking a quiz in vocabulary when a woman from the Department of Support entered my classroom, unannounced, and approached my desk with an unnatural calm. My students looked up in curiosity, muttering quietly to themselves when she leaned down and whispered the news. I could feel the usual grin across my face fade as my thoughts began focusing on one individual known to be mixed up in the fray.

Getting up from my seat I asked the class representative to collect all papers when the quiz was complete before turning to the woman to offer my thanks. With great calm, I saw to it that all matters were addressed before I began quietly stepping out of the room, each foot fall like drums as my heart pounded. Once the door behind me shut I broke school policy and began sprinting down the hallway towards the faculty break room where the other pro heroes were sure to be grouping. Upon my arrival, I looked around and found that only a few of us were left to congregate before Nedzu stepped forward with grave news of an intrusion at the USJ location that we would split up into groups, one group to head off the villains and the other to stay behind and guard the school. We all moved in unison as the groups divided without words and with no further instruction we set forth for USJ as quickly as allowed. Unsure of what we were facing exactly we stuck together as a group, working as a team to infiltrate and reclaim our school. Beside Nedzu, sat the student that alerted the faculty of the situation, Tenya Iida, his expression full of concern as he began explaining all that had transpired.

With each detail I could feel my grip tighten as I imagined the potential outcome of such a battle. Although we are each gifted and further skilled in our line of work we are still but humans at the end of each day, we have limitations put upon us to reign in the natural order of things.

'He has never faced such before, his abilities are limited in open combat.' the voice in my head could not help but interject as my heart pounded. I was unusually silent which alerted Midnight, a long time friend, fellow pro hero, and professor, to my inner dialogue. With a gentle grasp of my hand she said in a low tone so that none could hear, **"He will be alright Yamada, you know he is much stronger then given credit for as well he is not alone, Thirteen is with him as well."** Releasing a quiet sigh I caught her eye from the peripheral of my glass and responded in tone of voice that took me years to master, **"I know but I can not help but worry for him... he has never faced such before, I don't doubt his ability but this...this is far different then his previous encounters..."** , my voice trailed off as the vehicle we all rode in came to rapid halt. Each one of us alert as we stepped forth, heads head high determined to wipe out the infestation.

Upon entry and approach we were greeted with an eerie silence as a group of students looked on at the commotion below. Thirteen was propped up between two students, his back severely injured. My eyes scoured the group as my pace quickened and my thoughts raced 'Where is he? If Thirteen was hurt so badly how is he?'

'There!' I saw him and my heart stopped as I saw his broken form slumped over in the arms of one his students. His arm limp as it hung loosely, blood trickling from his injuries. At my approach I stifled a gasp as his face was almost unrecognizable, bruised, battered, and bloodied as it was had it not been for each moment spent committing his features to memory. Quiet moments behind closed doors in which the world ceased to exist as we sought comfort in the breathless gasps left behind from a feverish passion.

Rage coursed through the fibers of my being at his very sight,it was then that I heard Snipe fire three rounds in rapid in concession with deadly precision. Tearing myself from his side and focusing on my duties, I looked down at the villainous trash ignorant enough to fight back. Stepping forward with all the wrath I could muster yet with all the restraint I could evoke, I took a deep breath before releasing forth a directional shout, crippling all in my wake, confident I had about stripped each of their sense of hearing.

Upon our interjection Nedzu made it clear that our goal was to gather and protect the students. Hard as it was I headed off to the Squall Zone where I found two young boys who had apprehended more then half a dozen villains. Securing their safety and the incarceration of the others I gathered my next orders to find all had been rounded up and that the police were on there way.

Relieved the students were safe and the villains secured, I excused myself to stand at his side as he lay unconscious on the stretcher. I gripped his hand in mine and sat in silence before emergency staff gathered him up into an ambulance headed for UA. Without permission I joined the staff in the back not leaving his side again until I knew his fate.

Dried blood cracked and caked between my fingers as I released his limp hand. We had arrived at UA and Recovery Girl was fast at work reviewing his condition. Helpless I simply sat in he corner in a unnatural silence as my eyes locked on his form from behind tinted spectacles. My very world lay unmoving upon that bed and all I could was watch as Recovery Girl began mending his injuries and nurses worked to bandage his wounds. Time itself had stopped as I looked on at the man in that bed, the arms of his in which I found comfort, the presence I enjoyed like none other, the unconditional love shared...

In times of tragedy it is unusual how we remain calm, how we weather our storms as we wait for forever to pass. After what felt like hours Recovery Girl turned to me with the comforting expression of a beloved family member and said in a quiet tone, **"He has suffered great injuries to his face and right arm but he will recover after due rest. Stay as long as you'd like Mic an additional bed can be brought in if you would like to stay and food and drink will always be available. I must go see to Thirteen but request from any of the nurses anything you need, he will be just fine I promise."**

Her words gave more comfort then she realized and with a small nod I removed my glasses to reveal my swollen and watered eyes, **"Thank you Chiyo.. for everything."** To which she gave a kind smile as she walked away, **"You haven't changed much Yamada, I remember you two as boys running around here even then your bond was unbreakable imagine how its grown since then.."** her voice trailed off as left, the room now empty and silent besides the consistent tones set off by the monitors.

Moving my chair closer I took a hold of his hand once more, pressing it to my forehead as I waited in silent vigil for the one who meant everything to awake...


	2. Sanctuary

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They say misery loves company, and the company chosen always appears to be solitude...Something abut it seemed seductive, beckoning, and all that was ever known.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Upon the beaten and secondhand couch he lay, long spindly fingers combing through the soft, short, fur of a contented cat who lay curled up upon his scarred and bare chest. Tired though he was he lay with half lidded eyes locked on the panes of the ceiling, tracing lines in repetitive cycles./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Empty bottles of eye drops and melatonin littered the coffee table at his side. The cup of chamomile tea, once steaming with heat, now sat cold and barely touched as he continued in his endless daze. Never was there an evening that Aizawa could recall where sleep came to him like a wanton lover instead it opted to allude him regardless of his attempts otherwise./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Perhaps is was the absence of peace in his home, tensions that ran high from long before his own birth. Or maybe it was the nightmares that flooded his subconscious during those brief moments of stolen rest. Either way Aizawa lay there in his own insomniac haze, his right arm propped behind his head as his left hand continued to gently stroke his dozing companion. How he envied the creature as sleep never failed to fall upon her whenever comfortable. Though attempted, there was never any amount of tea, herbs, or any other natural remedy that would allow the tired hero his due rest./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His only comfort remained beyond his reach as such he accepted his fate and resumed examining the imperfections in the ceiling tile above him. Lost, he closed his eyes and set free his thoughts as his mind began to wander.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The silence ebbed away and brought forth instead sounds heard and unheard. Music sang from the speakers and rested upon him in comforting tones. His skin felt hot and heated as sweat left cooling trails down his body as he felt alive with fire. Soft, fragrant, scents flooded his senses as long fingers resumed combing through long locks of flaxen. Lips locked in slow deliberate, immolating kisses.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Incense burned, swirling into the endless ether and releasing forth scents thick, alluring. A thick curtain of ebony tendrils encased the two away from the world, a shelter in which the only spoken language was with tongues and lips and teeth. Words communicated in soft bites, dancing tongues and lips locked in a slow deliberate trance. The atmosphere thick, suffocating locked in cotton sheets as a cocoon in which two merge into one and arise formed anew. An altar of worship where no idols existed beyond the endless miles of flesh, mapped and directions set.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His arms, like pillars, supporting him upon those pillows tossed and tussled. Eyes taking sneaking peaks of the masterpiece before him, the beauty of the man beneath him. He was Madonna, Aphrodite, the Sun itself yielding before him. Whimpering in volumes, pleading, as he continued slow and leisure ministrations. His lips met with a jawline and bare neck, a rare sight indeed, this moment of vulnerability. A delectable sculpture free of its usual wear, a contraption of great burden and bulk, often restricting and ever so tempting of its removal and yet its purpose served upon the control and reign it holds on those vocals. Champagne locks sprawled in a halo, emeralds locked behind shut lids, teeth anchored firm into tempting lips while his lips own left brands in bruises along that bared and exposed throat. Heat would radiate as a furnace between their heated and pliant flesh. His grasp would serve no escape, steel wire and carbon wrapped tight around a set of delicate wrists. His desire and need would find rest within resistant, hot, and tempered flesh as his hips moved at a slow, careful pace. His tones would becomes low rumbling purrs intermixed with soft, quiet, groans. His ears would listen for the whimpering crescendo and elevated moans of the man beneath him, the others panting, gasping breaths like a sirens call.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Moments long and languid whilst music carried on and incense burned to ash. Sweat beading upon flesh as he met ebony to viridian, that eternal lock set bond of the windows set to the soul. He would anchor dull claws upon the sheets, tense and unbroken as he unwound into feverish gasps, his eyes still gazing lovingly upon the other, his breath would still and his heart would beat as a drum as lips moved in whispers../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong"Hizashi..."/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The cool night air would chill upon his skin as he awoke with a start, his companion long abandoned the nest once made upon his chest. A exhaled sigh to leave his lips as sat up, alone. His residence silent. The heat of his subconscious like hot steel upon his thoughts and his decision was made. Short quick movements had seen him dressed as his hands reached for keys while his feet headed for the door, into the streets, and into the sanctuary of span style="font-style: oblique;"his/span arms.../p 


End file.
